medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Being Loved is Better than Being Hated
The 59th Suggestion: Being Loved is Better than Being Hated (嫌われるより好かれる方が, Kirawareru Yori Sukareru Hō ga) is the fifty-ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Naze tells Maguro to escape with Koga; since neither of them are combat types and Koga can't protect herself, Naze volunteers to stay behind and hold Emukae back. Maguro tells Naze she is underestimating him, and, pulling off his lab coat, he strikes a pose and introduces himself as Checkmate Magician. Upon hearing Maguro's introduction, Emukae follows his joke, introducing herself as Rainbow Rose. Maguro asks Naze and Koga if they want to introduce themselves as well; both decline. Emukae states Maguro is just as she had heard, and reveals that she is working on Kumagawa's orders. Naze is amazed that it took Kumagawa only a day to take control of his new classmates. Maguro dives at Emukae, throwing his shoes as a distraction. Emukae deflects Maguro's thrown shoes, and grabs him when he gets behind her. She is surprised to find she is holding just his clothes, and a nearly naked Maguro gives her a light tap on the back. Koga thinks to herself that there was no need for Maguro to take off his pants. Naze chides Maguro for not fighting seriously, and not putting more strength into his chop. Emukae rots away Maguro's clothes, explaining that Rainbow Rose was just a joke, and that her Minus, Raff-Rafflessia, allows her to rot whatever she touches. She tells Maguro that a Minus is impossible to analyze, and dives towards him. Maguro tries to analyze her ability, but gets too caught up in the task and finds himself unable to dodge when she attacks him. Naze intercepts Emukae's attack on Maguro, and sacrifices her facial wrappings to knock Emukae back. Pulling out her syringes, she notes that Emukae is not the combat type herself. Medaka, Akune, and Kikaijima arrive at the Ghost Babel; Emukae decides five against one is too much, and makes her retreat by rotting the floorboards. Maguro asks Medaka why they have come; the Kurokami siblings and the Student Council sit down to discuss how to counter Kumagawa. Kikaijima questions whether the Minuses are really such a threat, when they have Medaka's The End. Maguro explains to her that if Medaka were to master a Minus skill, it would only become a burden to her, using Munakata's Abnormality as an example. Akune worries that if they aren't careful, things will turn out the same way they did three years ago. Maguro asks after Zenkichi; Medaka tells him that Zenkichi is trying to escape his mother. Hearing that he is on his own, he expresses his concern, as Zenkichi is the type loved by outlaws, and being loved by a Minus is more dangerous than being hated. Hitomi has embarrassed Zenkichi throughout the school day: correcting him in class, critiquing how he holds his chopsticks, and asking to walk home together with him. After school ends, Zenkichi runs to try and get away from his mother, thankful Shiranui was absent, thinking that she would have laughed at his troubles. Remembering that Shiranui seemed strange the previous day, Zenkichi decides to visit her on his way home. Distracted, he runs into Emukae, and knocks her down. Knowing nothing about her, he innocently offers her his hand to help her up. Emukae is instantly charmed. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mukae Emukae #Maguro Kurokami #Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami #Itami Koga #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Mogana Kikaijima #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hitomi Hitoyoshi (flashback) Category:Chapters